


busy thinkin' 'bout boys

by mr_dr_felicia



Series: kinktober [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Forniphilia, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Student AU, They're both sixteen, Toys, Underage - Freeform, VictUuri, long-haired viktor, victuuri in st. petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_dr_felicia/pseuds/mr_dr_felicia
Summary: fics I wrote for Kinktober on tumblr





	1. Forniphilia (human furniture)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is from Charli XCX's song Boys, which was what I was listening to while I wrote this thing and chapter titles will have the prompts I used  
> I already have the days I want to write for (they only reached 7) but if u guys want me to write a certain prompt from the post then feel free to suggest either here or on my fic acc writingturtledoves
> 
> btw the prompts for this are actually for the second day, but I didn't really feel the first day's prompts so I skipped ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_“Nakonets, ya zvonil navsegda,”_ Yuri says in lieu of greeting. _“Vo vsyakom sluchaye, mne bylo interesno, znayet li katsudon kakiye-nibud' khoroshiye yaponskiye restorany v gorode.”_

“Sorry, I was in the middle of dinner.” Viktor answers in English, piercing roasted sweet potato and chicken onto his fork. The other line goes silent, Yurio’s voice echoing in the background as he speaks with someone too far away to discern.

After a beat, the teen speaks. “Is Katsudon there with you? Ask him for me.”

“He’s busy at the moment,” Viktor says, and looks down for the first time since the phone call began.

Watery brown eyes flick up to meet his gaze, growing comically wide when Viktor thumbs the remote control to a higher setting. Yuuri’s eyes roll up before he closes them, brows coming together in a cute little furrow as he holds back a moan. Viktor clutches at his phone harder. “I’ll call you back later, Yurio.”

Before the teen can reply, Viktor ends the call and switches his phone off.

Yuuri is twitching harshly by the time he lowers the setting on the vibrator, the utensils clinking against the plate Viktor’s balanced on the small of his back. Now that the phone call is over, his breathing becomes much more ragged, betraying the fact that he’s been at this for a good two hours now.

Viktor takes another bite of food, chewing slowly as he regards the younger man.

A blush paints Yuuri’s face and neck a warm red and sweat dots his back and his nape. His lips are pink and shiny with spit where they’re stretched around the ball gag, saliva tricking out of the edges and running down his chin. His brown eyes are beseeching as they look up at Viktor.

Viktor smirks in reply.

He finishes up his dinner and goes into the kitchen, turning the vibrator to the highest setting while he’s washing up the dishes. He feeds Makkachin and when he’s sure the poodle is sound asleep in their room, Viktor grabs a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

When he comes back into the living room the thrum of the vibrator is unmistakable, especially with Yuuri still able to hold back his voice. The two spreader bars he’d attached to Yuuri’s knees and wrists are the only thing keeping the Japanese man on all fours, his spine curved into a tight C-shape as his head hangs slack between his shoulders. His cock swings between his legs, straining against a metal cock ring and dribbling at the tip. Viktor licks his lips.

Yuuri straightens up at the sound of Viktor’s footsteps.

It’s tempting to keep the vibrator up on the highest level, but Yuuri’s already tearing up and Viktor wants to stretch this out as much as he can before finishing. He turns the dial back down to one and places the tub of ice cream on Yuuri’s back.

“Mph!” Yuuri’s back arches and he shivers.

Viktor raises an eyebrow. “What’s that? Aren’t tables supposed to be silent?”

Yuuri closes his eyes again and nods, breaths evening. His eyelashes flutter demurely over his cheeks as he tries to keep still as Viktor eats, fingers tightening against the soft fuzz of the carpet underneath him.

Soon enough he’s gotten used to it, eyes growing half-lidded and sleepy. He doesn’t see Viktor pout and lean back against the couch, spoon still in his mouth as he thinks, face still a mask even as an idea sparks in his mind.

On the next spoonful, Viktor’s hand slips and the ice cream lands on Yuuri’s back, sliding a few centimeters down the dip of his spine.

Yuuri moans, eyes snapping open and his head swiveling to look back. Viktor narrows his eyes and lands a sharp smack to the side of his ass, a slightly pink mark left on the soft flesh. Yuuri jumps at the force, turning to look forward as choked sound comes from behind his gag.

“Ah,” Viktor says, moving the tub of ice cream and his spoon to the floor. “I’ll have to clean up.”

The ice cream is vanilla, Viktor’s favorite, and it’s sweet against his tongue as he laps it up from Yuuri’s back. Yuuri shudders and fights against the hands Viktor has on the nape of his neck and on the small of his back, trying in vain to press more of his skin to Viktor’s lips. He whines.

When the ice cream is gone Viktor presses kisses down Yuuri’s back, lips cold and slightly tacky.

“You know what,” He says, mouthing at Yuuri’s ear now. “I think you want something.”

His hand comes up to remove the ball gag and Yuuri gasps, arms shaking. “P-Please—” He stutters out, “Please use m-me.”

Viktor hums, dick hardening in his sweats as Yuuri shivers underneath him. “Do you want to be my toy, Yuuri?”

_“Yes,”_ Yuuri hisses out, a millisecond before Viktor can finish.

It’s the only thing Yuuri says before growing silent again, slipping into the mindset of a fuck toy—emotionless and unresisting. Viktor slips his wrists and knees out of the spreader bar’s straps, working lotion into the skin there before laying Yuuri down on the couch.

The vibrator is still inside him, and tiny pulses of pleasure rattle through his frame every few seconds, toes curling and chest squeezing. He doesn’t meet Viktor’s eyes anymore, and when Viktor spreads his legs to sit between them, his limbs are heavy and limp.

Viktor runs his hands down his thighs, grabbing at the meat of them and squeezing. His nails leave shallow indents on Yuuri’s skin there before he moves down, fingertips skimming over the younger man’s inner thighs before finally tracing over his hole. Yuuri’s breath stutters at this point, mouth opening to pull his lower lip between his teeth. Viktor can’t help but grin wolfishly.

He quite possibly _lives_ for this.

Seeing the practiced composure Yuuri puts when he’s in this mindset fall away is delicious, and very tedious, since Yuuri has gotten very good at controlling himself lately.

But Viktor is stubborn, his fingers tweaking around Yuuri’s fluttering entrance before plunging in.

Yuuri turns his face to the side, cheek brushing the soft leather of their couch. No sound leaves his mouth, but his teeth dig into his lip harder, blush darkening.

“Hm,” Viktor says, scissoring his fingers. He feels the vibrating egg against his finger and he curls around it, nudging it up to Yuuri’s prostate. “Maybe I shouldn’t use this toy after all—It seems a bit too loose.”

“Hah—” Yuuri’s eyes snap open and he tightens, hole squeezing a sigh from Viktor’s mouth.

He rubs up against Yuuri’s inner thigh for a minute before pulling himself out, his other hand tugging out the vibrator. A whine almost slips past Yuuri at the loss of it, but before he can cover it up Viktor is thrusting into him, his walls slicked and stretched from Viktor’s fingers and the egg.

Viktor grunts as Yuuri fights to keep silent, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He’s stopped biting his lip, mouth opening and closing like he’s gasping for air.

After the initial thrust Viktor hardly slows, keeping his pace fast and unrelenting. He feeds off the crease between Yuuri’s eyebrows and the way his eyes roll, fingers holding fast to Viktor’s forearms. On a particularly harsh forward thrust Yuuri finally cries out, back arching up and eyelashes fluttering.

Viktor pinches the soft off-season pudge on Yuuri’s hip. “Fuck toys aren’t loud, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s teeth clack with the force of his jaw clamping shut, more tears streaming down his face. Viktor rises to his knees, planting one foot to the floor for leverage. His hands come up beneath Yuuri’s thighs, pushing him up until he’s almost bent in half, his cock sliding in and out faster from this angle. 

It’s much rougher than before, and Yuuri’s back slams into the couch, head slamming back with every thrust. Short gasps are punched out of his open mouth, high-pitched and needy.

A metallic glint catches Viktor’s eye and he remembers the cock ring, shiny with lube and wrapped around Yuuri’s straining length. He slows down only to better grasp at the younger man’s cock, the metal warm from Yuuri’s heated flesh.

“ _Hah_ —!” Yuuri sits up only to be slammed back down with Viktor’s next thrust, gasping and crying out loud now.

“Ah,” Viktor unwraps his fingers and twirls the pad of one over the tip, wetting it with Yuuri’s precum before slipping it into his mouth. “Does my toy wanna come?”

Yuuri’s voice comes out pained and breathy. “ _Pleaseeee_ —please, Viktor, I—”

Viktor growls. “Shut up.”

Yuuri does, but his mouth stays open, tongue lolling out and drool sliding down the side of his face and onto the couch. “I finish first, then we’ll see about you.”

When Viktor finally finishes a few minutes later, Yuuri is screaming, back arching to rub his aching cock against Viktor’s still clothed torso. Viktor buries his cock to the hilt and moans, feeling Yuuri’s walls milk him dry. Yuuri moans, a mix of pain and pleasure, and ruts against Viktor’s softening cock.

“Please—My turn, I w-want to—"  

Viktor leans forward and bites into Yuuri’s shoulder harshly, the pain ripping a cry from his husband and distracting him from Viktor’s fingers on his cock.

Viktor pulls off the cock ring without Yuuri noticing and his orgasm comes like a lightning bolt, shooting through his body and making him tense. Yuuri’s cum splatters onto their chests and coats Viktor’s fingers, hot and thick. They both gasp at the feeling, Yuuri shaking in Viktor’s arms as the older man presses soft kisses to his tear-stained cheeks.

They don’t speak until they’re both wiped clean and Yuuri is dressed in a soft robe. His glasses are back on, but pushed up so they didn’t get foggy from the hot chocolate he’s sipping at. He breaks the silence first, voice faint from screaming and trying to stay silent all at the same time.

“T-That was—”

“Yeah,” Viktor says. “Amazing. You were so good, darling.”

Yuuri blushes, blowing on the surface of his drink. Steam rises up from his cup in a thin stream. “We’ll have to call Yurio back later.”

“We can talk to him in person tomorrow, we’re visiting Lilia’s studio anyway.”

Yuuri doesn’t reply, but Viktor hears the soft rustle of silk as he scooches closer. Black hair tickles his cheeks as Yuuri balances his chin on his shoulder, breath fanning across his face. The smirk he’s perfeced for Eros is pulling at his lips. “I was thinking we should cancel.”

Viktor swallows around the lump in his throat. “Oh?”

“Mm. I wanted to try that ice cream you bought.”


	2. size difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi they're the same age here, with them both being sixteen

Yuuri had a problem.

It was late, most of the teachers gone and the school silent around him. Mrs. Okada the librarian bustled about stamping the last few books in her desk, the soft sound of the stamp against the library cards rising above the tall bookshelves that separated the reading area and the front desk.

Yuuri glanced behind him before putting down the reference books he’d been assigned to re-shelve.

He hoped the sound would wake up the sleeping boy sitting with his head down against the table, but it only served to make him stir slightly. Yuuri bit his lip.

It would’ve been fine if the boy was a student he didn’t know. It wasn’t uncommon for students or even teachers to fall asleep in the library with books under their arms, and Yuuri had woken many classmates when the library had to close. But unfortunately, this sleeping boy was special.

A new student from Russia, Viktor Nikiforov was exotic and charming. Sporting beautiful silver hair that reached the middle of his back and cyan eyes, he was huge talk at school the day he arrived. Though he only knew simple Japanese, he could communicate well enough for him to make friends with everyone. Delinquents invited him to play soccer in the afternoons at the same time _otakus_ helped him read kanji using their extensive sets of manga. But even with all his friends Viktor usually spent afternoons at the school library, reading basic kanji books meant for children or poring over the tiny collection of English books the library offered.

His long silver hair was usually up in a tight ponytail or in a pretty braid to keep it out of his face, but now it was loose and flowing down his back, pooling around his shoulders and on the table around him like a halo. Yuuri’s teenage heart leapt in his chest.

“Alright,” Yuuri whispered to himself, shaking his head to clear it of any unnecessary thoughts. “Let’s get this over with.”

He flushed when his hand met Viktor’s bony shoulder, the hair covering the curve of Viktor’s shoulder and flowing down his arm soft against his fingers. He gave Viktor’s shoulder a little shake. “ _Nikiforovu-san_ , it’s time to wake up.”

“Mn.”

“The library is closing soon, please go home and—”

Before Yuuri could finish Viktor sat up, twisting around and capturing his lips in a tight kiss.

Yuuri’s eyes widened behind his glasses and the hand he had on Viktor’s shoulder tightened, some of the boy’s long hair pulling painfully taut in the process. He found his lips moving against Viktor’s even with embarrassment warming his cheeks and ears, the feel of the Russian boy’s lips familiar.

When they broke apart, Viktor was grinning, pale skin glowing in a faint blush that brought out the freckles he hated and Yuuri adored. “Yu—”

“Yuuri-kun,” Mrs. Okada called, and Yuuri clamped a hand over Viktor’s mouth. “I’m going home, should I wait up for you?”

Viktor’s eyes brightened and Yuuri felt a smile forming beneath his hand. He flushed, twisting his mouth into a frown.

“It’s fine, I’ve got homework to do anyway. You have a good night.”

“Alright, you can lock up then.” Keys clattered, and the sliding door opened and closed.

Apparently, Viktor had gotten tired of Yuuri’s hand over his mouth since a moment after the door shut his tongue darted out and licked at Yuuri’s palm. Yuuri squawked, pulling his hand away. “Ew!”

Viktor giggled, and Yuuri’s frown twitched upwards for a second before finally settling into a wobbly pout. “I didn’t think you’d be here today.” He swiped his spit-slick palm down the sleeve of Viktor’s school shirt. “I thought you had ballet classes.”

“You know they’re boring without you there.”

Yuuri fought to keep his blush hidden, but by the look in Viktor’s eyes his classmate had seen.

Viktor stood suddenly, and Yuuri took a step back, looking up at him. At sixteen Yuuri was average, if not a bit short for his age while Viktor towered over him, all long legs and willowy arms. Yuuri flushed darker.

“You know Yuuri,” Viktor began, walking closer. Yuuri took a step back with each of the taller boy’s steps, gasping when his back met the bookshelf. Viktor grinned, arms coming up to bar either side of Yuuri’s head. “The way you say my name is really cute.”

Yuuri bit his lip. Being surrounded like this— Viktor’s chest pressed almost flush against his, Viktor’s hair tickling his cheek, and their breaths mingling between them— is almost too much.

He had to be on his tiptoes to kiss Viktor, hands coming up to fist into the taller boy’s shirt.

Viktor leaned forward, knees bending to get to Yuuri’s height. His arms boxed Yuuri in more, long hair falling like a curtain between them and the world outside. Yuuri gasped in their kisses, arms circling around Viktor’s neck and pulling his head down lower.

Hands snaked down Yuuri’s back to cup his ass, hoisting him up.

“Viktor!” Yuuri gasped, legs circling around Viktor’s hips. The action pulled their torsos together, and their erections brush, hard and heavy in their pants. Yuuri bit back a moan.

Viktor’s hold on his hips tightened, pulling Yuuri down to grind their erections together. Yuuri whimpered, pressing his face to Viktor’s chest, fingers tight in the other boy’s hair. “Good?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yuuri bit out, hands coming down to unbuckle his and Viktor’s pants.

The skin of his erection is warm against his palm, but Yuuri almost moaned when he managed to pull out Viktor’s cock, impossibly hard and nearly twice as large as his own. Viktor chuckled from somewhere above him.

Yuuri pressed his back further into the bookshelf and used both his hands to pump their cocks together, the fingers of one hand unable to meet around them both. Precum that dribbled from the top smoothed the process, and Yuuri made sure to slick up his palm with as much as he could with every upstroke, his fingertips playing with the head of Viktor’s cock.

Sweat dripped from Yuuri’s brow, and he sighed gratefully when Viktor’s hands came up beneath his clothes, unbuttoning his _gakuran_ and school shirt. Viktor’s hands always seemed to be cold, and he shivered when the other boy thumbed at his nipples, large hands spread across his chest.

“Say my name, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered into his neck.

“Viktor—” Yuuri replied, strokes going faster. “Ah, V-Viktor.”

Yuuri panted, open-mouthed and drooling. He looked back down at their erections and moaned at how _big_ Viktor was compared to him, the heavy girth of the Russian boy’s dick rubbing against the underside of his pubescent cock.

Viktor started thrusting, the force pushing Yuuri painfully into the bookshelves. He cried out at the head of Viktor’s cock brushing up against his own. “Hnn, Vik—Viktor it’s so good, I think I’m gonna—"

Viktor kissed him hard as they both came, dicks twitching in Yuuri’s slack grip. Hot cum coated his hands, and he gasped into the kiss, shaking with his orgasm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> the stuff Yuri says in the beginning: "Finally, I was calling for forever. Anyways, I was wondering if Katsudon knows any good Japanese restaurants in the city."  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and feed my starving ego


End file.
